Sailor Moon: Generaton NeoCrystal
by Mokuseino Tenka
Summary: In an alternate universe to the Sailor Moon we know, the sailor senshi have faced several trials. After defeating Pharoh 90, the senshi finished high school and had families. A threat has arisen from the past to destroy the future. Please Read & Review!
1. Prolouge to Sailor Moon: Generation Neo

In a parallel universe to our own, the fate of the world and the universe has fallen into the hands of a group of soldiers called the Sailor Senshi. There are a number of them, one for each planet, including a senshi for the moon and a knight for Earth. These senshi have faced many perils. The first of them was the famous Sailor V, who fought crime in England while searching for her past with the help of her guardian cat, Artemis. Her search led her to Tokyo, where she played as a decoy princess for Princess Serenity. She kept herself secret while four other senshi matured. They were Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Sailor V emerged later as the princess after a time but it wasn't long after that the real princess emerged, revealing herself to be Sailor Moon and causing the sought-after Imperium Silver Crystal to appear. Sailor V then became Sailor Venus, the leader of the senshi who protect the princess. Against the evil of Queen Beryl they fought. They were victorious and Princess Serenity was reunited with her captured prince, Prince Endymion.

A short amount of time passed peacefully before a new threat emerged from the future in the form of the Black Moon Clan. Their target was a helpless child from the future who's name was Chibi Usa. The 6 year old girl turned out to be none other than the child of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru, also known as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. The child turned out to be holding the Imperium Silver Crystal of the future which she had taken from her mother in order to grow up quicker. In an unsuccessful attempt to go into the future to fight the Black Moon Clan, the senshi met Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time. Shortly after they returned, Sailor Moon, in the final battle against the great evil, became the Sailor Moon of the future in order to defeat it. Chibi Usa used the Imperium Silver Crystal of the future to aid Sailor Moon and ended up becoming a Sailor Senshi herself by the name of Sailor Chibi Moon. Together, they defeated the Black Moon Clan. Afterward, Chibi Usa returned home and peace again came.

Little did the senshi realize that another evil had already been growing under their noses. Within the body of a little girl at Mugen Gakuen the soul of an evil called Mistress Nine was waiting. Much to the surprise of the senshi, Chibi Usa returned in order to train as a Sailor Senshi. While there, the Witches 5 began searching for the pure heart crystal that would allow Mistress Nine to awaken. Meanwhile, two new senshi appeared in the forms of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Chibi Usa befriended a girl named Tomoe Hotaru. The first of the witches five sought out the Holy Grail, which was brought to life when the three talismans came together. Two of the talismans, the mirror and the sword, were within the pure heart crystals of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, respectively. The third talisman was the garnet orb atop the time staff of Sailor Pluto, who emerged to aid Neptune and Uranus. The Holy Grail fell into the hands of Sailor Moon, who used it to become her true Sailor form. As time went on, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto held suspicions about Hotaru, who turned out to be Sailor Saturn. In a twist of fate, Sailor Chibi Moon's pure heart crystal fell into evil hands. With it, Mistress Nine emerged from Hotaru's body. When Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were backed into a corner and almost killed, Pluto used her forbidden power to stop time and rescue Neptune and Uranus. Mistress Nine destroyed the Holy Grail and soon after Hotaru prevailed against Mistress Nine, Then with Sailor Moon's help, Sailor Saturn destroyed Pharaoh 90. Saturn died, but by the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, Saturn was sent to be reborn at a later time and Sailor Pluto's life was restored.

Finally, peace had come, leaving the senshi to grow up, complete school, and be normal girls. After graduation, the girls pursued their dreams. Sailor Jupiter, Kino Makoto, married first of the senshi to a man named Kigino Shinzou, who helped Makoto get her own flower shop. Sailor Mars, Hino Rei, began a calligraphy class after marrying Seino Yuuki, a Shinto priest and teacher. Sailor Mercury, Mizuno Ami, married a doctor by the name of Okino Kiri after becoming a doctor, herself. Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, married Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask, finally fulfilling vows they had made to each other in their past life. Sailor Venus, Aino Minako, was the last of the senshi to marry after spending a few years brooding over a prophecy that said she would never find love. Her love from her past life, a villain whom she had killed in England, came back without explanation. They married soon after. Minako became a housewife while her husband, Jino Kaitou became a rock star.

The other senshi, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, went about life differently. While in Tokyo they began a cooking class. When they weren't teaching, they were doing what they each loved to do. Sailor Uranus, Tenou Haruka, was often found racing on anything fast. Sailor Neptune, Kaiou Michiru, played her violin for both great crowds and small audiences. Sailor Pluto, Meiou Setsuna, divided her time between her life and her duty at the gate of time, spending her free time at either Michiru's concerts or Haruka's various races. In later years, she spent her free time taking care of her adopted children.

Tomoe Hotaru was reborn in the same year as Chibi Usa. The parents Hotaru was born unto was never discovered, as she was promptly taken into the care of Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru.

Pink-haired, red-eyed Chibi Usa was born in 1983 to Chiba Mamoru and Usagi.1987 brought three more children into the lives of the senshi. Seino Rei gave birth to Naien in April, a mirror beauty of her mother. In May came Reikon, son of Jino Minako. To Okino Ami came Kogarashi in the month of September, who had blue hair and blue eyes like his mother.

Not long after Ami gave birth to Kogarashi did she again become pregnant. She was two months premature due to prenatal complications. In August of 1988, Aisu was born. She was born with blue hair that became white within three months of her birth, making her the apple of her naturally-white-haired father's eye. Minako also gave birth to a daughter, bringing Seirei into the world three months after Aisu, in the last week of November. Two weeks before Seirei was born, Kigino Makoto gave birth to her first daughter, Tenka. To add to the three births, Tenou Haruka surprised everyone, including Michiru and Setsuna, by adopting a four-month old baby girl by the name of Kainashi.

In 1990 came the second daughter of Usagi and Mamoru, pink-haired, blue-eyed Kousagi, in the month of June. Also that year came Seino Kaen, Okino Rikka, Jino Kinpa, and Kigino Hana in the months of March, August, October, and December, respectively. Michiru made an adoption in December for a ten-month old baby girl she named Shizuka.

The many children grew up like normal children do. In 1998 Minako gave birth to another daughter who was named Hikari. Setsuna adopted a two-year old boy named Hanshi and Haruka adopted an eight-year old boy named Wakai. After that, no more children were born to the senshi and no more children were adopted. Things went about normally for another six years. Then, in the year 2004, the simple lives of the children changed.


	2. Chapter 1 January, 2004

It was January 2004, the first month of a fresh year. Some hoped it would mean a fresh start to a better path. Others hoped it would be a new chance to set things right. Some just hoped it would bring change to get rid of the monotony of their lives. This was a hope Tenou Wakai, Tenou Kainashi, Kaiou Shizuka, and Meiou Hanshi held amongst themselves. The four of them had different mothers, except Wakai and Kainashi, and yet lived together with the three of them like a big family. Only Kainashi seemed to oppose it, but she kept it to herself.

The family of seven was really a family of eight, but the eldest adoptee was at college. Tomoe Hotaru was her name. She was different from the others, though. Her last name was different from theirs and was not the same as it was at birth. Of course, whenever Kainashi would ask, she would get no answer.

During the school year, the four of them lived in Tokyo, Japan with their mothers. During vacations, they would be traveling in America with two of their mothers, Kaiou Michiru and Tenou Haruka, while Meiou Setsuna would disappear.

In this month of vacation, the four children were in Flint, Michigan, at an airport. They were waiting with Michiru and Haruka for their connecting flight to arrive to take them to Atlanta, Georgia. Apparently, it had been held over somewhere due to the approaching snowstorm. "Please tell me we will not be stopping here next year," Hanshi said he curled tighter into his winter coat.

"Why Hanshi," Michiru said in an amused tone, "I thought you were excited about visiting a new state."

"I would hardly count this as visiting," Kainashi said bitterly. "All we've seen in this airport and snow. Even from the plane we couldn't see anything but snow!"

"But we have seen tons of snow!" Shizuka said enthusiastically. "Even in Tokyo we never see this much snow!"

"It wouldn't be so bad," Hanshi said, "If I could actually go and play in it."

"We'd lose you too quickly," Wakai said, ruffling Hanshi's dark brown hair from the seat behind. "Setsuna Oba-san would not be pleased."

"That is certainly a large group," Haruka said from behind her magazine. Her eyes were peering over top of it and were looking at a large group of kids walking into the seating area. They all wore similar black shirts under their open jackets or lack-there-of. The visible shirts had a logo of some sort on the front corner.

"'Chicago Summer, Orlando Winter,'" Michiru read, "I wonder what that means?"

"Maybe they are in Chicago during the summer and in Orlando during the winter," Haruka suggested.

"I'll ask," Hanshi said, suddenly jumping out of his chair. Before anyone could stop him, he was walking over to the large group. It was separating into smaller groups, so Hanshi went up to the closest one. "Hello," he said in English. "What does your shirt mean?"

The girl closest to him had a blue bag on her back She wore a white and green jacket that had an S symbol on it. Her long hair was reddish-blond and in a ponytail that reminded him of a certain florist in Tokyo. The girl smiled and said, "It is for marching band. Our songs this year were by the band 'Chicago.' Today we're going down to Orlando to march at Disney World on Sunday."

Hanshi only understood half of what she had said, but smiled and nodded anyway. He said thank you in English and hurried back over to his chair, leaving behind a few very confused teenagers and adults. Hanshi repeated exactly what the girl had said. Haruka and Michiru smiled to each other. "She is in a marching band for her high school," Michiru explained. "Chicago is both the name of a city and the name of an American band. Hence, 'Chicago Summer.'"

"This must be her marching band," Haruka said, looking at the many teenagers. "There is a theme park in Orlando, Florida called Disney World. Disney World is like Disney, Japan. Do you remember it?" Wakai, Shizuka, and Hanshi nodded. Kainashi didn't look like she was listening. "In Disney World, marching bands from high schools all over America march in the different theme parks. Obviously, 'Orlando Winter' refers to this trip of theirs." Hanshi nodded in understanding.

Shizuka smiled. "'Chicago Summer, Orlando Winter,'" she said in English, "That is very unique."

"Not quite," Wakai said, "But it is clever."

"It there a difference?" Hanshi asked as he curled back into his coat. Everyone but Kainashi smiled. In fact, Haruka noticed that Kainashi wasn't with them anymore.

"Where did that girl disappear to now?" Haruka asked irritably.

"'Big happy family,'" Kainashi said in a mocking voice. "Some family. We're all adopted, one of us is all grown up and moved out, and Setsuna is always away during vacations." She stopped at a row of vending machines and looked at the selections. "I hate coming to America," she said. "I hate English," she said in English for emphasis. Of course, she was speaking to no one but herself. She suddenly had a feeling of worthlessness at this thought.

"Why do you hate English?" someone asked. Kainashi looked over to an American girl in a black shirt like that large group was wearing. The girl wore glasses and had short black hair with brown roots. She was rather tall, even for Kainashi, who was also very tall.

"Butt out," Kainashi said in English. "Why do you care?" She ran her hand threw her short light blond hair and turned around. (Note: Her hair isn't short like Haruka or Ami, but rather like Hotaru.)

"I was just wondering," the girl said. "You seemed a little down and I've found that taking helps." Kainashi stopped and turned around, squinting her ice-blue eyes at the girl. "If you don't want to talk, that's okay. I was just trying to help."

"Don't you American's have a rule that says, 'Don't talk to strangers?'" Kainashi said sarcastically.

"Well, sure," the girl said, "But you seem like an okay person." She held out her hand. "I'm Ariel."

Kainashi gave a wary eye to the hand before taking it. "Kainashi,"she replied. "Are you with that group that is going to 'Orando?'" she asked.

Ariel smiled. "It is 'Orlando' and yes, I'm with the band," she said. "Where are you from and where are you going?"

"I'm from Tokyo," Kainashi replied, "And I'm going to Atlanta for vacation." Kainashi secretly admitted that talking to this girl felt nice, even if it wasn't about why she was so irritable.

"Our group has two planes," Ariel said. "Almost all of our chaperones and guests are on a connecting flight leaving for Atlanta." Ariel pointed to a plane out on the runway. "They were suppose to leave two hours ago."

"It must be really full," Kainashi said in Japanese, "Or else the six of us would be on it." Ariel was obviously confused. Then, someone began calling her name.

"Oh, that is my chaperone," Ariel explained. "I need to go." She pushed one of the buttons on the vending machine and grabbed the bottle that came out. "It was nice talking to you!" She smiled and waved as she walked quickly around the corner and disappeared. Kainashi smiled a rare smiled and looked at the machine. She inserted a few coins and pushed the button Ariel had. Out came a glass bottle with brown liquid inside. The label read, 'Yoohoo!' and the liquid reminded Kainashi of chocolate milk. She twisted the top off as she walked away. It smelled like chocolate milk. She took a drink and smiled. It tasted like chocolate milk. Kainashi smiled wider.

"I'm feeling perfect now."

"A fine, cold day," Miranda said to her snow-haired older sister.

"Indeed," Titania said. "Though, it isn't right that these humans hide from nature within these buildings. It isn't right that they hide from their natural existence."

"Agreed," Miranda said. "Let us help them return to their snow."

"Maybe we'll flush her out of hiding," Titania said.

"Maybe."

"There she is!" Hanshi said, pointing into the crowd. Everyone looked to see Kainashi emerging from the sea of band students. She dropped a container of some sort into a trash receptacle as she walked.

"Where have you been?" Haruka asked demandingly.

"I was just getting a drink," Kainashi said coldly. "I was thirsty."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Haruka asked.

"You were talking and it would have been rude of me," Kainashi answered.

"Then you could have waited," Wakai said, "But it doesn't matter now since you came back." Shizuka and Hanshi nodded. Michiru nodded too and nudged Haruka.

"All right," Haruka said in defeat, "But don't do that again."

"Fine," Kainashi said. "Next time I'll ask you to hold my hand." Haruka looked angry at this remark, but she didn't get a word out before the terminal was filled with screams. The group looked over at the entrance to the terminal to see the teenagers of the band group turn into ice.

"Get down!" Michiru shouted. Wakai grabbed Hanshi and Shizuka and pulled them down. Kainashi was still watching the growing ice and exploding lights when Haruka shoved her down. She hit hard but was in too much shock to care.

"What's going on!" Hanshi shouted fearfully. Suddenly, they heard a pair of voices shout. The four recognized them.

"Neptune Planet Power!" shouted Michiru's voice.

"Uranus Planet Power!" shouted Haruka's voice.

"Make Up!" They shouted in unison. The two women were out of sight but a strange teal and orange glow could be seen from the corner of Shizuka's eye. She turned her head slightly and saw the boots the two women were wearing. She gasped then the snow boots changed into a pair of teal high heels and a strange pair of dark blue boots.

"What is going on!" Shizuka shouted. "Mother! Haruka Oji-san!"

Michiru and Haruka had transformed into sailor senshi for the first time in over 20 years. They felt younger again, and yet they felt weary. Sailor Neptune looked at her partner as the Deep Aqua Mirror appeared in her hands. Sailor Uranus looked back as the Space Sword appeared in her own hands.

"Tennousei!" shouted a rather amused voice. "It is so good to see you again!" Uranus and Neptune looked forward and saw a pair of floating figures above the half-frozen band group. The unfrozen half was on the floor, crouched in between their frozen peers. "We really didn't think you would be here," said one of the figures. It floated into the light, showing it to be a female with long snow-white hair and blue and white outfit that barely covered anything.

"You do remember us, don't you?" said another female voice as the second figure floated into the light. She, too, had snow-white hair. It was held up in pigtails and, while the girl was floating, she was in a lady-like sitting position.

"Why would I know you?" Uranus asked. The two figures chuckled.

"You obviously don't know a thing about your past!" the second female said. "Or else you would remember me, Miranda!"

"You would remember me, too!" the first female said. "It is I, Titania!"

"Again I ask," Uranus said, "Why would I know you?"

Titania and Miranda smiled. "If you don't know," Titania said, "Then we'll leave you in the dark."

"Just know that while you are Sailor Uranus," Miranda said, "You will always be Tennousei to us." Uranus' cold glare turned into confusion. Neptune's face remained stone.

Meanwhile, Hanshi, Wakai, and Shizuka listened to what was said. They didn't speak, being too cold and afraid. Kainashi was looking under the seats at the frozen students. She smiled when she saw Ariel. She was yet unfrozen. She was crouched next to the girl Hanshi had spoken to earlier. Her eyes widened in hear as the two girls picked up some frozen objects and chucked them at Titania and Miranda. One of the objects obviously connected, as the red-haired girl smiled in satisfaction and Miranda yelled out in shock.

"Ooh, that hurt!" she shouted. She looked down at the two girls and saw the smile on the red-haired girl's face. "You think that was funny, do you?" she said with a bit of a growl. She wheeled her arm back and threw a ball of ice at the two girls. They jumped up and ran, the ice ball hitting the floor.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune cried. Her watery attack charged at Miranda, but Titania floated in front and froze it. She took the frozen ball into her hands. "Protect those two!" Neptune yelled. Uranus nodded and ran after the two girls. Titania lifted the frozen orb up and threw it at Neptune. Neptune sent another attack at it, but it didn't stop and instead got bigger. Knowing she couldn't avoid the attack without those behind her getting hurt, she put up her hands and caught it. The force threw her backward over the row of chairs.

To avoid her, Shizuka and Hanshi moved out of the way. Shizuka's head appeared over the top of the chairs where she got a good look of the two bad guys. She ducked her head under again and tried shaking Sailor Neptune into consciousness. "Mother!" she whispered urgently. "Mother, please wake up!"

Uranus caught up to the girls and grabbed the wrist of the black-haired one. The two of them stopped and turned around. Their eyes widened, causing Uranus to spin around. Arrows of ice were heading straight for them. Uranus swung up and sword and shouted, "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" As she swung it back down, pulsing energy from it sliced the arrows in half.

"Very good," Miranda said, clapping slowly. "Too bad Sailor Neptune can't be as good as you." She pointed to the seats where Neptune lay unconscious.

Furious, Uranus shouted, "Uranus Meteor Strike!" She sent her attack at Titania and Miranda who dismissed it with their ice arrows. They sent them at her furiously, keeping her pinned down as she tried to ward them all off.

Meanwhile, Shizuka and Wakai were trying unsuccessfully to awaken Neptune. "Oh mother, please wake up!" Shizuka cried as tears began to form. One slid slowly down her cheek and fell from her chin. It landed on the top of her left hand, where it began to glow in a teal color. Shizuka gasped as it grew into flat teal disc. The sign of Neptune burned on it in a lighter color. She picked up the little disc and as she did, it filled out into a perfect sphere. It floated in front of her face, a soft glow falling on her face from it. She took it into her hand and was suddenly enveloped in a teal light. Hanshi and Kainashi yelled out in shock. Wakai tried to take the sphere away, but he was pushed back several feet. Hanshi and Kainashi were also pushed back. As everyone else caught sight of the light, Shizuka's voice rang out clearly. "Neptune Neo Crystal Power Make Up!" A soft shimmer of light filled the room. Then the glow disappeared. Where Shizuka had stood now stood the strangest sailor senshi Sailor Uranus had ever seen.

The senshi had the same sky blue hair that Shizuka did, but it was held up in a ponytail by a red bow. The collar was long like a cape and was navy blue. On her face was a light purple mask like that of Tuxedo Kamen, but it was rounder. Shizuka stood and took off the mask, letting it float to the ground. She looked up at Miranda and Titania and glared coldly. "You picked the wrong people to mess with," she said. Miranda and Titania scoffed. Titania lifted her hand and sent a volley of ice arrows at Shizuka. She held up her hands, clutching the Deep Aqua Mirror tightly. With the mirror facing the attack, she shouted, "Neptune Whirlpool Gaze!" A whirlpool of water appeared from the mirror, sucking in the arrows, then it disappeared.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked.

Shizuka's red eyes seemed to burn as she spoke. "I am Neo Sailor Neptune, The New Warrior of Water! I am protected by Neptune and I call my power from water!" With the mirror hanging by her hand at her side, she lifted her other hand and yelled, "Neptune Crushing Tsunami!" A tall wave of water charged at the snow-haired villains. They held up their hands and sent a burst of energy at it as if to freeze it. The water absorbed the energy and kept going. In shock, the siblings held up their arms and put up white barriers. The water swallowed them up. It disappeared in moments, leaving no trace of them. The excess water disappeared as the frozen population began to unfreeze.

Uranus looked at the two girls and said, "Get moving." Ariel nodded and began moving. The second girl was still staring at Neo Sailor Neptune.

"Alyssa, come on!" Ariel said. The girl named Alyssa nodded and hurried off after her. When they turned around, neither of the senshi were anywhere to be seen.

Wakai and Hanshi looked at Shizuka's sailor uniform in awe as Haruka and Kainashi tried to revive Michiru. The six of them were sitting in the back of their empty plane. While all of the passengers and personnel were investigating the strange occurrence, Uranus and Neo Neptune had hurried their own group onto their arrived plane. Shizuka stood in the aisle, looking herself over from top to bottom. She looked down at her purple boots with its strange red ribbons. She softly touched her purple skirt which had a red ribbon that connected to the middle of her navy blue belt and went around to connect with her red bow. She looked at her white gloves; They went past her elbows and ended with a single navy blue band. The bow that connected to her long collar was the light purple and had a slim oval brooch that was navy blue. The bow had an extra pair of tails that were red. She touched the soft puffy material that encircled each of her shoulders. The material was light purple and had a navy blue band.

As Shizuka looked over her uniform, Michiru came about. Haruka looked up at Shizuka and said, "You had better get out of your uniform."

Shizuka nodded and as she did, her uniform turned back into her winter coat and dark blue skirt. "How did I do that?" she asked as she sat down. "How did I become a sailor senshi? How did I change back?"

"You got your powers from me," Michiru said. In an amused voice, she added, "It seems my powers are moving on to the next generation."

"But why?" Haruka asked to no one in particular.

"She was hurt badly," Hanshi said. "Maybe the powers went to Shizuka because Michiru Oba-san couldn't use them."

"Maybe," Wakai said, "Is Setsuna Oba-san a sailor senshi too?" Michiru smiled and nodded.

"There is a lot you don't know," Haruka said, "And I have a feeling you will find out soon enough."

"I think we should head home," Kainashi said. "It might be safer."

"Not necessarily," Haruka said. "It could be just as dangerous, if not more. If those two were looking for me, who is to say there aren't others looking for the other senshi? But, you are right: We need to go back."

"We need to get to the other senshi," Michiru explained. "It seems that we have our first threat in almost 25 years."


	3. Chapter 2 Reunion, Attack at Airport

A soft sheet of wet snow stuck together well as snowballs cut through the cold wintry air. It was winter vacation in Tokyo, Japan. Students of all ages filled the streets as they moved from one place to another, sometimes in large groups, sometimes individually. The latter was the case of one 14 year old girl by the name of Seino Kaen. She had raven-black hair that was cropped shorter than an Olympic medalist friend of her mother's. Though, you would have a hard time telling that her hair was so dark. With the wet snowfall clinging to everything, her hair was as white as a good friend of her's. For three days now the snow had been falling. The streets were thick with the crunching and clinging white mess. Of course, so were the parks. The parks were abundant with children and teenagers alike, sledding and having snowball fights.

On this snowy day, Kaen was on her way home from her white-haired friend's house. Okino Rikka was her name. She had invited Kaen over to she wouldn't have to be home for so long with her sister's friends. This form of pity hadn't set well with Kaen, and soon she left all together after Rikka's other friends had come over. Kaen preferred loneliness over an over-abundance of giggling 14-year-old girls.

Kaen trudged through the snow as she climbed the steps to her family's temple, where her mother was a priestess and had a calligraphy class. No sooner had she reached the top of the stairs that a snowball hit her in the center of her forehead. She didn't need to wipe the snow from her eyes to know who had thrown the mis-guided snowball.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried the shocked voice of Okino Aisu, the most oblivious girl in Juuban High School. Kaen wiped the snow away and looked at the group. It was still hard for her to believe that her sister had so many friends. Granted, all of them she had grown up with since birth and they were all the children of their mother's best friends, but none of them went to her school. "I'm so, so sorry!" Aisu apologized as she ran over to Kaen. She lifted up her snowy scarf and shook off most of the snow before trying to wipe Kaen's forehead. Kaen brushed the scarf away.

"It is okay!" Kaen said. "Don't worry!"

"I was aiming for Naien!" Aisu said. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It isn't like I haven't been hit by a snowball before!" Kaen said as she walked away quickly. She reached the door to her room and practically jumped in, sliding the door closed behind her. She sighed as she kicked off her boots and slid out of her coat. "She was aiming for Naien," she said to herself. "Of course. Everything that gets thrown at her lands on me." She let herself fall on her bed with a weary plop. In her mind she looked over the people who had been standing in the snow. " Jino Reikon and Seirei," she muttered, "Kinpa's brother and sister. Kigino Tenka, Hana's sister. Okino Aisu and Kogarashi, Rikka's sister and brother. Seino Naien, my sister..." Then she sat up with a start. "Chibi Usa and Hotaru!" Without putting her snow boots back on, Kaen flew out of her room and tackled a pink-haired rabbit in the snow. "Chibi Usa-san!" Kaen shouted happily. She looked up and saw that she had pulled another girl in. "Hotaru-san!"

"Hello Kaen," Chibi Usa said from the snow. Kaen rolled off, allowing the two other girls to pick themselves up. "I was wondering if you had seen us."

"Kousagi didn't say you were back!" Kaen said.

"Kousagi doesn't know," Chibi Usa said. "No one knew we were coming back. It is a surprise."

"It might be better, though, if my family were even here," Hotaru said.

"Don't worry Hotaru-chan," Chibi Usa said. "They'll come back before school begins again." Hotaru smiled and wiped the snow from her glasses. Chibi Usa was doing the same.

"Kousagi will be so happy to see you!" Kaen said as she stood. "She's been going out of her mind!"

"How come?" Chibi Usa asked. "Surely it can't be because we've been away."

"She and Kinpa have been complaining about nightmares where you two are in danger," Reikon said as he patted together another snowball.

"Come to think of it, so had Rikka," Kogarashi said.

"So has Hana," Tenka said, "But her nightmares have involved a couple of us, too."

"Kaen, haven't you been having nightmares, too?" Naien asked. Kaen scoffed.

"Nightmares come standard in this family," she said sourly. Chibi Usa sighed, knowing that with Rei's psychic abilities probably passed on to Naien and Kaen. "But Chibi Usa-san, Hotaru-san, it is really nice to see you again. I'd better go inside, thought. I sort of jumped out here without necessities." She laughed nervously and made her way back to her room, her black socks now plastered in white. The others laughed, some loudly, some quietly. Feeling rather embarrassed, Kaen jumped inside and closed the door in a hurry.

"There is an awful lot of snow here," Hanshi said as he stood in the snow-covered street outside the airport. Shizuka and Wakai were coming up behind him. "We don't normally get this much, do we?"

"No," Shizuka said. "It is almost as if we had never left Michigan."

"Is Kainashi out here with you?" Michiru called from the door. The three of them turned to her.

"No," Wakai said. "She was with you the last time we saw her."

"I last saw her with Haruka-san," Hanshi said. Michiru hung her head and sighed.

"That girl can't stay by us for a minute!" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Who can't?" Kainashi said from behind. Michiru turned to the tall girl and sighed.

"Where have you been?" Michiru asked.

"I was looking for Haruka," she said. "I thought she'd be with you."

"She is out looking for you!" Michiru said.

"No," Wakai said. "She's up there." He pointed to the roof of the airport, where their white-haired companion stood.

Michiru and Kainashi ran out to see. Michiru screamed. "Haruka!" she shouted. "What in the world are you doing up there?" She didn't reply, but rather walked away from the edge, disappearing.

"I'll get up there quick," Shizuka said as she jumped on top of a nearby car. Then she jumped to a design on the wall of the airport that stuck out. From there she leapt to the roof. She landed on the ledge and almost lost her balance, but a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up. Shizuka looked up a saw Haruka. "Haruka-san, what are you doing up here?" she asked. Haruka smirked and, with a firm hold on Shizuka's wrist, threw her across the roof. Shizuka screamed, skidding hard to a stop. "What are you doing?" she screamed.

Again, Haruka smirked. She slowly approached Shizuka, her sailor uniform appearing without command. Slightly panicking, Shizuka held up her small glass sphere and shouted, "Neptune Neo Power, Make-Up!" The sphere left her hand and spun around her as she held her arms out straight to either side. Energy that took on the appearance of water surrounded her at her feet, flying up and hiding her. The water clung to her body, changing her winter coat and skirt into her sailor uniform. The sphere turned into the Deep Aqua Mirror. Shizuka, now Neo Sailor Neptune, grabbed it and held it in front of her. As she did, Sailor Uranus' World Shaking attack slammed into her, throwing her farther across the roof. "Sailor Uranus!" she shouted pleadingly. "Please stop!"

"Why should I?" Sailor Uranus asked, summoning another attack. Before she released it, another World Shaking attack hit her. Neptune looked to see another Sailor Uranus standing but feet away.

"Neptune, back away!" the second Sailor Uranus shouted. She ran at the first Uranus and kicked as she got up. "All right, start talking!" Uranus shouted to the one on the ground, "Who are you?"

The first looked up at the second with an evil grin. "World Shaking!" the first shouted. She drove her fist into the stomach of the first, releasing the attack then and there. The second Uranus flew high into the air. The first then jumped up, kicking the second hard. The second landed roughly, causing the whole roof to quake. Screams of pedestrians filled the air, drowning out Neptune's own scream.

The first Sailor Uranus landed gently a few feet from the second. The second got up wearily as the first approached. The second shouted in rage as she charged at the first, landing blow after blow form boot fist and foot. The first fought back, landing just as many blows and causing equal damage. After several minutes, the two broke away. Both were equally weary. "Neptune, attack her now that she's weak!" one shouted, pointing at the other.

"No Neptune!" the other shouted. "She's the imposter! Attack her!"

Neptune clutched the mirror in one hand as the other tightened into a fist. A ball of blue, water-like energy gathered into it. Neptune looked between the two, not sure of which was the real and which wasn't. They had moved too much in the hand-to-hand combat, switching places and simply going too fast for Neptune to keep them straight. "I..." she said tentatively, " I don't know who is who!"

"Shizuka!" shouted a voice. "Don't do it yet!"

"Kainashi?" Neptune whispered as a faint glowing approached the two Uranus' from behind. The glow tackled the Uranus on the right, causing them both to slide on the snow-covered roof.

"Get that one!" Kainashi shouted as she pointed to the still-standing Uranus. She and the tackled Uranus covered their heads as Neptune lifted the attack.

"Neptune Crushing Tsunami!" Neptune shouted, releasing the ball of energy at the standing Uranus. The ball turned into a tidal wave that swallowed her whole. The water began to disappear as the glow around Kainashi increased. The water was completely gone now, but the fake Sailor Uranus still stood.

"You little Sailor Bakas think you are so clever," the fake Uranus said in a growling voice as she began to deform. The uniform melted away as a snowy woman in a silver gown appeared. "You may have seen through the trick, but you don't have the strength to defeat me."

"Or so you think," Neptune said as she got into a defensive position. She never took her eyes from the snowy woman. "Crushing Tsunami!" Neptune released another attack at the woman, but this time it did nothing. It disappeared before it even touched her.

The woman chuckled as she sent icicles at Neptune. Neptune dodged most of them, but she couldn't avoid the sone that tore straight through her left leg. She screamed in agony as she fell. "Not so tough now, are you?" the woman said.

In a shaking voice, Neptune asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Isical," the woman said. "I am the faithful servant to Lady Titania. I do believe you have already met." The woman turned to Uranus and Kainashi, but neither were there. Rather, Tenou Haruka was unconscious in the snow and Kainashi was nowhere to be found. "Where did that brat go?" Isical asked.

"I'm right here!" shouted the voice of Kainashi. Standing where the real Sailor Uranus had first appeared was a sailor senshi and an armor-clad knight. The sailor senshi was adorned in metallic blue and yellow. The sailor suit and gloves were metallic grey but the suit was missing everything below the bust. The sign of Uranus blazed in yellow on her forehead and in her hands was the Space Sword. The knight's armor was metallic blue like the senshi. He had a yellow cape and on his forehead blazed the sign of Uranus in yellow, just like the senshi. A mask was wrapped around his eyes that reminded Shizuka of the masked hero Zorro.

"You are you?" Isical asked.

"We are the new warriors of sky and space!" the senshi and knight replied in unison.

"I am Neo Sailor Uranus and I call my powers from space!" the senshi called.

"I am Uranus Knight and I call my powers from the sky!" the knight shouted.

"Together, we are protected by Uranus!" they ended together, posing in offensive positions. Isical smirked and sent her icicles as the two. Uranus Knight brought his cape around and used it to shield himself and Neo Uranus from the attack. When he whipped it back, Neo Uranus was gone. She was running around to the opposite side of Isical from Neptune. She stopped and held the sword in place.

Uranus Knight held one arm high and the other out to the side. "Wind!" As he shouted this word, Uranus Knight brought his arms together. "Call!" White and gold bands appeared around his arms, keeping them together. "Strike!" He pulled his arms apart, sending the broken bands into the air. They curved around and flew at Isical. They struck her hard, the curved pieces of light stabbing her and sticking in place. Isical screamed in pain as the blades made minor explosions all over her body.

Neo Uranus pointed the Space Sword at Isical. The sword, which was curved like an Arabian sword, began to straighten out. It became longer and thinner, but the three jewels remained the same. "Uranus!" The sword began to glow. "Spacial!" She swung the sword up over her head and around her back. "Disruption!" The swung the sword back down, sending three blades of light at Isical. The first blade was yellow; the second was red; the third was blue. The three blades wedged themselves in Isical, each exploding in their respected color. Uranus Knight and Neo Uranus flinched when they saw that all that remained of Isical was her head and one of her arms. Those remains soon disappeared.

"Shizuka!" Uranus Knight shouted as he ran at Neptune. "Are you okay? How bad did she get you?" Uranus Knight knelt beside the very confused senshi of water.

"I'm... Fine," she said. "Who are you?" The knight laughed and untied the mask. "Wakai!" Neptune exclaimed. She looked over at Neo Uranus, who was helping Haruka on her feet. "Kainashi! You're a sailor senshi, too!" Neo Uranus nodded.

"I think we'd better get out of here," Uranus Knight said. "Someone is bound to come looking." He easily picked Neptune up and carried her to the edge of the roof.

"No, not that way!" Neo Uranus shouted as her uniform disappeared. It was too late. People on the street below were already taking pictures of Uranus and Neptune. Uranus Knight cursed softly as he spun around and ran to the other edge where Haruka and Kainashi waited.


	4. Chapter 3 Frozen Flowershop

"We're not safe here," Miranda complained to her younger sisters. "Those sailor senshi are concentrated heavily here!"

"Just because you had a bad brush with them back at that airport doesn't mean anything," said the more childish-looking of the twin girls.

"The sailor senshi also destroyed Isical," the more mature-looking one said. "They aren't to be underestimated."

"Of course!" Miranda said.

"Umbriel is right," the first one said, "But we needn't fear them."

"Dear Miranda has another view, dear Ariel," Umbriel said. "Perhaps we should get our own view?"

"We'll attack today!" Ariel said, raising her fist into the air. "Let's see those senshi get the better of us!"

Umbriel chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm as she turned back to their target. "I believe they will take a liking to a frozen garden," she said, gazing at the floral shop.

Inside a cozy flower shop near Tokyo Tower, a family worked hard to take care of the treasured blossoms. "It simply doesn't make any sense," Kigino Hana said as she brushed her finger against the delicate and wilting bouquet of calla lilies. "We've been taking care of them so well this year!"

"Obviously someone wants them to die," Hana's mother said. Kigino Makoto stepped around the bouquet and looked through another. "Every night I adjust the temperature to just above normal for these flowers and yet every morning, the temperature in here is horribly cold."

"We've already determined that there is nothing wrong with the thermostat or the furnace," Makoto's husband, Shinkou, said as he looked over accounting with his eldest daughter. Tenka was too busy making calculations to care about the flowers at the moment.

"We ought to close for the winter," she said finally, closing the book. "At this rate, we'll lose over half of our flowers and buds. If we close until the winter is over, we can take the plants home and take care of them there. That way we ensure that they are healthy for spring."

"Then what will we do for money?" Makoto asked her daughter. "This is our soul source of income."

"The winter is slow anyways," Shinkou said, somewhat sadly. "Perhaps we ought to close and take care of the plants at home."

Makoto sighed and sat with her husband and eldest, discussing other possibilities. Hana, on the other hand, continued to walk from flower to flower, looking each over and touching their petals delicately. "Then it is settled," Makoto said. "Tenka, you and Hana will go home and prepare the house for the plants. We will stay here and prepare the flowers to move."

"Can't I stay here?" Hana asked.

"Yes, can she?" Tenka asked. "It would go more smoothly with just me there. It would be better if she helped you with the flowers." Makoto looked to her husband. He nodded and Tenka stood. "All right, I shall call when I am ready at home." She slipped on her shoes and coat and gathered her school bag and books. She was out of the shop in moments. Makoto and Shinkou wasted no time getting the flowers ready. They wrapped the sturdier ones in plastic and put the delicate and weak ones in boxes. Hana went about closing up the shop. As she went to lock the door, she saw Chiba Usagi and Kousagi walking up to the shop.

Hana opened the door and hung out of it. "Are you coming in here?" she asked them. They nodded and hurried into the shop.

"It has gotten colder since we left home," Kousagi said. "I wish poppa didn't have the car."

"Oh, don't complain," Usagi said somewhat hurriedly. "Mako-chan, could you spare a moment?"

"Sure," Makoto said, tying off one of the plastic-covered bushes. The two of them disappeared into the back room.

"What is that about?" Hana asked Kousagi. Kousagi wasn't listening. Instead, she was looking at the flowers.

"What is wrong with your flowers?" she asked. "Why are you putting them in boxes and plastic?"

"They aren't doing well here," Shinkou answered. "We are taking them home to take care of them until spring."

"So, you're closing?" Kousagi asked. Shinkou nodded.

"Only for the winter," Hana said. She returned to the front windows and started to pull down one of the shades. She pulled on the chord, and jumped back as the whole shade fell. "I'll fix it," Hana said as she bent down.

"I can fix it!" Kousagi shouted as she dived under the table. She grabbed the shade and stood up, her head hitting the table. "Ouch!" she shouted. One of the flower vases tipped over. Hana dived and caught it, landing on the floor roughly.

"I caught it father!" Hana said triumphantly. Suddenly the windows blasted inward, showering glass everywhere. Following the glass was ice that encased everything. Kousagi, clutching the shade, rolled away from the growing ice. Hana, still holding the vase, crawled away at a similar pace. They were soon cornered, but to their luck it stopped mere inches from their feet.

"A beautiful frozen garden," said a matured voice.

"It certainly is!" said a less matured voice. "It reminds me of the gardens of Mercury."

Kousagi and Hana stayed still in their corner as two white-haired teenagers hovered into the shop. One was wearing what appeared to be a skirt-less, bow-less senshi uniform with white pointed knee-boots and navy blue net tights. The other was barefooted and wore a strange body suit in the same blues as the other. Both girls had long white hair in ponytails at the base of their necks and wore matching tiaras. The sailor senshi look-a-like hovered to the frozen statue that had been Kigino Shinkou. Hana would feel herself go pale at the sight of her father. She began to worry about her mother and Chiba-san in the back room.

"I see one here," said the senshi-like twin in the matured voice. "I heard female voices in here.

The other twin looked around from left to right, her eyes resting on Kousagi and Hana. "I spy with my little eyes a pair of frightened girls my size," the girl said in a childish voice. The first hovered over to the second, who hovered closer to the Kousagi and Hana.

"It seems they were rather evasive," the first said.

"They won't be this time," the second said, lifting her palm to the cornered girls. A white glow surrounded the hand, but it didn't get far.

"Stop right there!" shouted a pair of familiar voices. All four girls turned to the counter where Kigino-san was frozen. On either side of him stood a single sailor senshi. They were easily recognized as Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter, respectively.

"A pair of sailor senshi," the first twin said in an unamused tone.

"How predictable," the second said in a similar tone.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked in a demanding voice.

"Why, I am Umbriel," the first twin said, "the first twin of Uranus."

"I am Ariel," the second said, "the second of the twins of Uranus. Might we know who you are?"

"I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"We are the champions of love and justice," they said in unison, "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" They both did their individual poses. The twins laughed.

"Punish us?" Umbriel asked.

"What for?" Ariel asked.

"For freezing my father," Hana said, "And for attacking our shop!"

"Is that so?" Ariel asked. "You have quite the mouth." She held up her hand again, but Kousagi stood and stepped in front of Hana.

"Go ahead and try!" Kousagi shouted, holding the shade in her hands like a sword.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon shouted, sending her tiara at the twins in the form of a disc.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted, charging the tiara with lightning. The combined attack struck both girls, shoving them into the wall. Hana jumped up and ran with Kousagi toward the senshi, vase still in hand. The two girls were grabbed by the collars of their shirts by Sailor Jupiter and were set behind the counter. "Stay down!" Jupiter told them. The two girls got down just enough so that they could still see over the counter top. Moon and Jupiter jumped off the counter as the twins levitated to their feet.

"We are in no mood for games," Umbriel said. "Rather, we shall let our dear friend play for a while."

"That is a wonderful idea!" Ariel said. "He did enjoy freezing the street and shop. Playing with the little sailor senshi should amuse him very much."

"They aren't very little," Umbriel said. "They seem rather old."

"What did you say?" Jupiter shouted. "Oak Evolution!" The green flower petals flew at the twins, but froze on their way. They fell to the floor with soft clinks. A snowy monster stepped through the broken window, narrowly missing two tables covered in frozen flower bouquets. It seemed to be a tall white bear with claws like eagles and eyes like a tiger. He stood tall enough for its head to touch the ceiling.

"This is Frozie," Umbriel said.

"He is out precious pet!" Ariel said, levitating up and hugging around its neck. "He is also our best assassin, taking brute force over stealth. Have fun." A tunnel of snow was whipped up. The twins disappeared into it. The beast roared and from its paws came white beams. The beams hit the Sailor Moon, freezing her flat to the counter. Sailor Jupiter's shoulder had been caught. It froze instantly.

Jupiter ran forward and jumped over the tables, yelling, "Supreme Thunder!" A great lightning bolt slammed into the monster's underbelly, throwing it out into the empty street. Jupiter turned back to the counter, where Kousagi was beating the window shade on the ice.

"Take it down!" Sailor Moon shouted. "I'll join you in a moment!" Jupiter nodded and leapt into the street.

"Are you my momma?" Kousagi asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes," she replied, "But it is our secret. Girls, help me out of here."

"We will!" Hana said, beating a frozen watering can on the ice. "You have to help my mother!"

The beast called Frozie roared angrily. It pointed its claw at Jupiter and shot another beam. She jumped aside; it missed her, freezing a tree instead. "Oak Evolution!" Jupiter shouted, sending the attack. The attack was frozen in midair like before and dropped into the snow. Frozie growled in a way that it sounded like a low chuckle. "You haven't won yet!" Jupiter shouted as she crossed her arms. "Supreme Thunder!" The lightning attack flew at Frozie, but it bounced off of him. "What the Hell-" Frozie sent another ice beam at Jupiter. She didn't move quickly enough and would have been frozen had a wall of water not come in front of her. The wall turned to ice. "Sailor Neptune!" Jupiter shouted happily. She turned around and expected to see the beautiful senshi. However, she saw, instead, the senshi from the television.

"We're here to help," the blue-haired senshi said. Beside her was the knight who had held her. On her other side was a senshi that could pass as the match to the knight.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"We'll let you know later, Kigino-san," the knight said. "Wind!" he shouted, clapping his arms together as the ice wall began to crack. "Call!" he shouted. Gold and white bands appeared around his arms. The ice wall shattered. "Strike!" the knight shouted, pulling his arms apart. The broken bands of light drifted into the air before flying at the snowy beast, stabbing themselves into it. The broken shards of light exploded all over Frozie. It roared into the air, sending his ice beams all over. One of the beams struck Jupiter, sending her into the shop and freezing her to the back wall.

Kousagi and Hana had ducked out of the way, but one of Kousagi's thick pink tails of hair was frozen to the wall with Jupiter. She squealed uncontrollably. "Kousagi-chan, enough!" Hana shouted, stopping her ears. The muffled squealing stopped almost instantly, giving Hana a chance to unplug her ears. As she did, Kousagi began squealing again, but this time in joy. She was jumping up and down, pointing outside where two more senshi stood in the gapping hole of the shop.

"It's Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn!" Kousagi squealed. The two senshi stood in the hole, facing the two frozen senshi and the two defenseless girls. Despite the fight going on behind them, the two of them didn't turn around to give aid to the struggling warriors.

From the roof of the flower shop, Sailor Pluto shouted, "Neo Sailor Uranus and Neptune! Uranus Knight! Keep the monster at bay!" The two senshi and the knight nodded and lunged at the Frozie, striking him at every waking moment. Pluto jumped from the roof and landed beside Chibi Moon and Saturn. "Chibi Moon, Saturn, help them," Pluto said. Chibi Moon and Saturn nodded and ran out into the frozen street. Pluto walked into the shop, taking care to not damage any of the frozen plants. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter," Pluto began, "The time has come to pass-on your powers to a new generation." She looked at Kousagi and Hana with a sad smile.

"Wouldn't my powers go to Chibi Usa, though?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Chibi Usa?" Kousagi asked. "But, isn't that my sister out there with Hotaru-san?"

"Very good," Pluto said. "You are very quick to catch on. You must have inherited it from your father." Sailor Moon opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off. "The powers of Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon are two individual strengths from the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. They are separate and therefore have the ability to be handed down on their own. Sailor Moon, Kousagi must have your powers!"

"Me, a sailor senshi?" Kousagi asked. Pluto nodded. Sailor Moon nodded as well.

"Jupiter, the same must be done for you," Pluto said.

"But Tenka is not here!" Juptier said. "What good would that do?"

"Tenka is not meant for your powers," Pluto said. A look of realization came over Juptier's face. She bowed her head in acceptance. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were surrounded in bright glows of white and green, respectively. Kousagi and Hana were surrounded in similar glows, both corresponding to their mothers.

"Moon Neo Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Neo Power, Make-Up!"

Frozie was practically backed into a corner, received blow after blow from the four senshi and knight. It seemed as though they would win without further help, but as Sailor Chibi Moon set her wand to attack with "Pink Sugar Heart Attack," her uniform began to fade.

"Chibi Usa!" Saturn cried. The senshi and knight turned to Chibi Moon, giving Frozie just enough time to strike them with his ice beams. The four of them were frozen in place.

Chibi Moon's uniform suddenly burst into ribbons, returning to her grey college uniform. The ribbons flew into the air and twisted together. "Chibi Usa!" shouted a masked senshi from the hole in the shop. "Sailor Pluto, why is she losing her powers?" The ribbons compressed and suddenly exploded. In place of the ribbons with a long, thin, pink rod with a white orb on top of it. It was flanked by a pair of white wings. The staff floated down to the hands of the pink-haired senshi who stood next to a red-haired version of Sailor Jupiter. The staff glowed white, a small portion of the glow leaving the rest and turning green. The glow went into the hands of the Jupiter look-alike and turned into a thin pink staff with a green orb atop it, flanked with green-tinted wings. The senshi looked at each other and ran into the snow.

The green-skirted senshi lifted the staff into the air as an antenna rose from her tiara. "Jupiter Thunder Crush!" Lightning connected between the staff and antenna. It then disconnected and became a ball of green lightning that flew at Frozie, striking his chest. It left a burns mark twice as large as the ball and was very deep. "Neo Moon," the girl said, "Finish it!" The pink-haired girl called Neo Moon nodded and lifted her staff.

"Moon!" she shouted, spinning once on her left heel. "Everlasting!" she shouted as she stopped. "Twilight!" she shouted as she swung the staff up. The white orb glowed in white and green. The wings seemed to fly off of it and toward the monster. The "wings" wrapped around it and exploded, leaving nothing behind. "Yay!" Neo Moon shouted, jumping up and down. The ice around the senshi and knight melted away. Saturn rushed over to Chibi Usa, but she was already on her feet.

"Kousagi?" Chibi Usa asked. "Is that you?" Neo Moon looked over and nodded.

"I'm Neo Sailor Moon!" Kousagi said happily as her uniform disappeared.

"I'm Neo Sailor Jupiter," Hana said as her uniform disappeared. Everyone turned to the shop as Usagi and Makoto stepped out. They ran to their daughters.

Usagi grabbed both Chibi Usa and Kousagi in a deadly hug. Makoto practically lifted Hana into the air. "I'm sorry you're in this, Kousagi," Usagi said. Then she pulled away and looked at Chibi Usa. "Why did you lose your powers?"

"Could someone tell me what's going on, first?" Chibi Usa asked.


End file.
